Wise men feel Scared
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: okay a quite short story i think but please read anyway... everyone feels fear even the king (about Duncan and Halt helps as always)... :P


**Okay I know I should be updating other stories but I have been suffering from Writers Block and a server case of laziness… yep to true :P**

**A little mush at the start…**

**By the way this is set before the first war with Morgarath, when the army is leaving. **

Duncan watched as his wife walked over to him. She was short with dark brown hair and light sea green eyes. Her beauty never failed to cause a lump in his throat but today it was worse as he was leaving her, and he was unsure if he was coming back. The slight figure walked over to where he stood, by his snowy white battle horse. She was wearing a long flowing cream dress underneath a deep green cloak to keep out the winters chill. As she closed the remaining meter towards him Duncan saw the sadness in her eyes. She forced a small smile and put her hand in his. Duncan felt the heat of her skin from the contact.

'Don't look so sad,' she said to Duncan in her normal silky voice, 'you're not going for ever.' He looked in to her eyes but didn't say anything. 'Please smile.' She commanded and he had to smile at that. She was always like things to be done her way. To be in command.

He slipped his hand out of her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and he whispered into her ear, 'I don't want to go.' She looked up at him and replied in a quiet voice.

'I don't think anyone wants to go to war.'

'No you don't understand I don't want to go, I don't want to leave here.' He said pointing at the spot they were standing in.

'I know I don't want you to leave either, I mean we've just got married.' She mumbled into his chest. He nodded not wanting her to know the real reason.

'Bye,' he said and she nodded.

The young King huddled into himself the whole journey to where the war was to be placed. He didn't talk and he remained a pale colour of white. His strong hands shock when holding onto his horse's rains but the people around him took it as just the cold weather. Well that was apart from the ranger Halt who, as we all know, nether misses anything.

Halts dark eyes watched the eight-teen year old King the whole journey. He saw the hunched figure, the shaking hands, the pale face, the chat between Duncan and his wife, the silence of the teen, and knew what plagued the young King. He was Scared. Yes he had every right to be afraid; this was war he was approaching. But it could not take over him as the King people would want orders from this man and would do as he did.

Later that night, when the small column made camp, Duncan stood at the fringes of the large clearing with his back to the camp. So it was no surprise that Halt could choose that moment to go and talk to him. Well apart from Duncan as Halt was always silent.

'Not talking a lot today,' Halt said to the King, he smiled inwardly as Duncan jumped from whatever he was thinking about and turned to face him.

'Don't do that Halt,' he said.

'Sorry,' but he didn't sound very sorry about anything. When Duncan didn't say anything he started the ball rolling, 'I heard you and your wife earlier.'

Duncan turned to face him again, shock written on his face, 'But I neither saw nor heard-' he nodded, 'ranger.' Halt nodded. 'You heard what I said.'

'Yes and I don't think she understood.' Halt replied.

'I didn't know what to say to her,' he sighed.

'You have to remember you are still young.'

'Yes but so are the people out there,' he said pointing at the youths in the camp, 'there not showing there scared.'

'There not King as well,' Halt said. This bit of information sunk in Duncan's brain but as he was going to reply Halt added, 'it's alright to be scared. It keeps you edgy and if you are edgy you stay alert. Only a stupid man is not scared. And you are not stupid.'

'Are you scared then?' asked Duncan.

Halt shrugged being a person that was not outwardly emotional he just said, 'What do you think.'

**Yep just a random OOC one-shot of Halt wisdom…**

**Please review… it would make me so happy… :P**


End file.
